


A text I recieved at 11pm on a Sunday night

by Ivyandtheholly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, Existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyandtheholly/pseuds/Ivyandtheholly
Summary: This may offend anyone who is religous, and I’m really sorry if it does!!! It was an interesting text, and I thought other people might like it as well.





	A text I recieved at 11pm on a Sunday night

**Author's Note:**

> This may offend anyone who is religous, and I’m really sorry if it does!!! It was an interesting text, and I thought other people might like it as well.

i  
how do you do it?, i wanted to ask. religion is terrifying. how do you find peace in knowing that you are not in control, in knowing that there is an omnipotent presence that decides every move you make? you know that when your brain tells your finger to twitch, it’s because your own God told it to do so; you know and you continue on as normal. when one tire on your car is punctured you thank God it wasn’t all four, even while knowing He is the reason that the first was ruined. when your husband falls dead at his desk and you tell your kids it was the Lord’s plan, you actually believe it, you believe that the person you loved was killed for a reason and that it was worth all your pain and suffering. and you go home and you pray for the safety of your children and for good fortune. you find peace in knowing that every step you take is calculated not by yourself, but by a figure who you have not seen nor heard from; a man whose name must be capitalised when it is written and spoken with respect when it is uttered aloud. doesn’t that terrify you? knowing that you’re going to fucking die and he’s going to kill you himself? that your kids will die, that your tires will puncture and that every night you will continue to pray that it won’t happen, not yet, but it doesn’t matter what you say or do because it’s all decided for you anyway. nothing fucking matters for you! isn’t that scary? nothing matters!  
how do you live like that?

**Author's Note:**

> For context,, the friend who sent this to me had a really weird dream the other night? And then she woke up at 3am, wrote the text in her notes, and went back to sleep. She found the text scary, I found it interesting. Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
